


[山龟]Juego.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: ABO设定，小妈文学。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

山下智久对这位年轻的继母没有什么好感。  
一个月前，他无意间从仆人口中得知了这位未来继母的存在——龟梨和也，一个奇怪的名字，是父亲常去的高级会所的清洁员。  
母亲去世之后父亲就常常在外猎艳，流连于风月场所彻夜不归也是常事，甚至会带一些Omega回家。但这次好像有些不同，据见过龟梨和也的管家说，那个孩子……是的、孩子，并没有多大年纪。是个目光清澈的Omega，五官清秀身材纤细，如果靠脸吃饭或许会赚得更多——但他没有选择卖笑卖身。如果那一天不是龟梨和也负责山下家主的包厢清洁，按理来说他们是永远不会产生交集的。偏偏就好像命运安排一样，完成工作的龟梨和也照常对顾客鞠躬准备离开，山下家主突然叫住他，说你留下来陪我喝两杯吧，顺便退掉之前点的人、钱我会照付的。  
迷茫的龟梨和也就这样坐在山下家主身边陪着喝了一夜的酒，之后这变成了常态。老家主用玩转情场的手段很快地俘获了这个年轻Omega的心，没过多久就宣布要将他娶进家门。

……然后，山下智久第一次见到了龟梨和也。  
管家说的没错，龟梨和也眼神清澈，接人待物也很有分寸。每一个细节都会考虑得相当周到，几乎是所有Alpha心目中的优秀Omega模板。但山下智久看着他的眼睛时总觉得更深处藏匿着什么，像是白兔的皮毛下有一只利爪尖齿的独狼，正观察着它的猎物们等待最佳的捕猎时机。可周围的人们对他的评价太一致了，所有人都认为龟梨和也会是一位非常优秀的续弦夫人，以至于大家可以忽略老夫少妻的搭配诚挚祝贺。这太奇怪了、仅仅是一个月而已，就这样自然而然地接受了这个外来者的存在吗？山下智久警惕地回避着龟梨和也向他递来的善意，直觉告诉他事情不是这样的…一定有哪里出了问题。

"智久，和也是很温柔的人。我知道你在抵触我选择续弦，但请你不要让和也感到伤心，好吗？"  
自从母亲去世之后难得与山下智久平和谈心的老家主几乎像被驯服的狮子，放在之前都难以想象他会露出的父亲姿态，如今却会因为一个各方面都与山下家差距悬殊的Omega向他请求。  
太奇怪了、太奇怪了，只剩这句话回荡在脑海里，山下智久敷衍地回应了父亲的话转身就走。觊觎山下夫人名位的Omega有很多，各种类型的、甚至不乏试图讨好他博取上位机会的人，偏偏是所有信息都很模糊的龟梨和也坐上了这个位置。父亲的决断并不在意这位继母的背景，可山下智久偷偷调查来的档案也干净得好像一张白纸、只用几句话就能描述清楚。

山下智久想起忘了在哪本书上看过的一句话，世界上不存在真正完美无瑕的人。

父亲即便已是高龄也火热地爱着这位年轻的恋人，山下智久冷漠地看着龟梨和也白皙的脖颈上不时出现的吻痕、冷漠地看着父亲为这位年轻的妻子举办盛大的婚礼、冷漠地看着龟梨和也在山下家里作为贤惠的夫人操持家务、冷漠地看着父亲的身体一落千丈……

直到山下家盛大的婚礼之后的两个月，山下家主去世。

好像老家主的那场惊世骇俗的热恋只是一场闹剧，龟梨和也的白纱换成了黑纱，在遗像面前低声哭泣着。葬礼的宾客还是婚礼的那群人，大家礼节性地安慰着这位年轻的遗孀，只有一位平时和山下智久有所来往的酒肉朋友皱着眉说这个场景好像有点熟悉，在哪里见过似的。  
一句无心之言又一次翻起了山下智久心里的疑惑，律师说父亲留下的遗嘱里将大部分财产都留给了龟梨和也，只有必须家族传承的部分是属于山下智久的。听起来像什么婚姻诈骗犯的套路不是吗？他想起初次见面那天龟梨和也的眼神，决定相信一次自己的直觉。

山下智久开始再度调查，对象是自己的继母——名为"龟梨和也"的Omega。


	2. Chapter 2

父亲的死因是心脏病突发，因为先前有过几次征兆，没有任何人怀疑。可是怎么想也太巧合了，自从父亲接触龟梨和也之后就开始快速恶化的疾患，结婚仅仅两个月就撒手人寰——最后还把遗产留给相识不到半年的年轻妻子。  
因为Omega的相对稀少，Alpha狂热地追求Omega并轻率结婚导致的婚姻诈骗几乎成了一种社会常态，稍微通过网路检索就能找到很多警方公示的类似案件。山下智久认真地翻阅了每一篇案件的描述，受害人的特征大致可以归为有可观的财产积蓄、年长或长年单身、人际关系单一，父亲的情况符合其中两点；接下来再对比警方提供的嫌疑人信息，却没看到和龟梨和也长相相似的人。网页一路下翻到最后出现的是线索少得可怜的案件，模糊地描述了对方是一个长相清秀的男性Omega，最重要的五官特征部分却是空白一片。这样的案件大约有三到五件，出现的名字分别是"中村庆介"、"平庆"、"吉泽"……似乎都是假名。可动用山下家资源查到的龟梨和也身份资料是确保真实的，两条看似相连的线索在毫厘之间避过，山下智久有点懊恼。

在身份信息上切入调查并没有任何进展，山下智久以整理遗物为借口开始逐间搜查房间，同时联系了一些不那么光彩的朋友、将龟梨和也的照片发给他们暗中摸查。山下家是不耻与这些人产生交集的，拜托他们帮忙调查之前，山下智久也权衡了很久。他已经继任了家主，很多事情不能像以前一样任性妄为，要开始逐渐考虑一些行动的影响。但如果因为顾忌流言而任凭一个Omega蛀蚀山下家的根基，让山下家败在他和父亲的手上，山下智久的尊严绝不允许。  
更何况、他其实隐约期待着……当他揭开龟梨和也的假面时，那位温柔的继母会露出什么样的表情？

相比冷冰冰的资料，通过人际流动来捕捉线索的方式果然更加有效。或许是线的另一端已经在不经意间被捉住，龟梨和也难得地要求约见山下智久，态度非常执着。山下智久倒是被他的主动出击打了个措手不及，但还是答应了他的请求——毕竟是名义上的继母。  
"山下君，为什么会这样想我呢？"  
龟梨和也将鬓发撩到耳后，看向坐在对面的山下智久。完全是疑惑不解和迷茫的眼神，能令人在开口指责之前就开始怀疑自己是否在乱发脾气，话到舌尖都说不出来。  
父亲就是被这样迷惑的吗？直觉的质疑令山下智久的理智还能占据上风，他拿出早就准备好的证物，一盒已经开封使用过的抑制剂摆在小茶几上。这是他在龟梨和也不在房间时，偷偷潜入房内找到的。  
"你和父亲都已经是合法夫妻了，为什么还会用抑制剂？"山下智久听到自己的声音前所未有的冷静，视线牢牢锁定着龟梨和也的面部，试图从他的神情里找到一丝一毫的破绽。  
看到抑制剂的龟梨和也没有想象中被揭穿的情绪波动，他微微偏头看着山下智久，语气柔软得像在安抚一个生气的孩子："山下先生、也就是你的父亲，他的年纪已经很大了。Omega在发情期散发出的信息素会对他造成很强烈的刺激……所以，我使用了抑制剂。"  
像一位真正的贤妻一样。山下智久想到这里更加烦躁，他回想起这次见面之前收到的一些消息，虽然并不完整、但有太多能和"龟梨和也"重合的部分了。一张对焦不太清晰的侧影照片被摆上桌面，压在抑制剂盒子的上面，山下智久又一次开口询问。  
"那么，照片上的人是你吗？"  
照片上的青年身形纤瘦，举着一把透明的伞站在学校门口。虽然是对焦不清的偷拍，但依稀能够认出五官。  
"…是我。"  
龟梨和也很清楚在这种情况下的否认是没有意义的，否认反而会令山下智久抓紧这条线索深入，到时候牵扯出来的……并不是他允许自己暴露出来的部分。  
"提供这张照片的人说，照片上的人名字是「平庆」。可你的身份信息上登记的名字是'龟梨和也'，不是吗？或许你在别的地方可以通过一些手段造假，但山下家不会允许这种事情发生的。"  
山下智久看到龟梨和也快速地眨了眨眼睛，目光好像有点变化。那曾经让他留意的、狼一般的眼神又一次出现了，山下智久在愤怒的同时却感到心脏狂跳，那是他从未感受过的兴奋、仿佛撕扯自己的猎物亲吻它的心脏一样的快感。他没有再继续说下去，而是等待着龟梨和也的回答。  
"……原来如此，山下君都知道了吗？"  
所有的温柔神情都像潮水一样褪去，龟梨和也的笑容像是揶揄，他眯着眼睛看向山下智久，又问了一句。  
"所以你到底想要和我说什么呢？"  
即便此时还是游刃有余的模样，瞬间点燃了山下智久的怒火。一开始明明是龟梨和也来主动找他，现在却好像是他主动求着龟梨和也。  
"我父亲到底是怎么死的？他最后几天都是你在照顾吧！"山下智久猛然起身，一脚踢开两人之间的茶几、冲上前揪住龟梨和也的领子。两人距离缩短的瞬间隐约有某种香气袭来，山下智久只觉得热血翻涌，前所未有的攻击性几乎要克制不住。他死死地盯着龟梨和也，像是狼与狼之间的对峙。  
龟梨和也拍开了他的手，挑了挑眉冷眼看着他。  
"如果我说，你的父亲只是因为闻到了我的信息素，就过度兴奋猝死了呢？"


	3. Chapter 3

"就像你现在这样。"

龟梨和也看着面前突然失控的年轻Alpha，努力按下心中爆发了一瞬的惊恐平静以对。实际上他在昨晚就已经发现了抑制剂的丢失，发情期将近的龟梨和也很清楚自己不能承受信息素爆发会带来的代价——他的信息素是层次丰富的馥郁花香，即便如此也相当具有张扬的侵略性，与花卉和omega的身份形成强烈的反差，更容易激起Alpha想要蹂躏摧毁他的欲望。  
性别刚刚分化时就很清楚自己的信息素有多容易让周围的Alpha失控，所以龟梨和也一直使用抑制剂，防止发情期的到来会让事情脱离他的掌控。龟梨和也不允许自己被人永久标记，即便拥有过很多名义上的伴侣也是如此：他特地挑选或木讷或年迈的对象下手，有的人被他蛊惑心甘情愿地交上财产、有的人被他引诱想要强行标记于是被杀死、还有的人无法承受信息素的刺激……年迈的伴侣就会因为过度强烈的性冲动猝死，比如山下智久的父亲。  
一面潜意识地回避着自己的信息素，另一面却将它当作杀人不见血的武器，这是生存至今的、龟梨和也的法则。Alpha在他的观念里比起伴侣更像玩物和提款机，但绝不可能是伴侣。

所以在山下智久、这个年轻的Alpha侵入他最脆弱也是最危险的领域时，他第一次在婚姻游戏中慌乱了。恣意妄为的Alpha用他的信息素包裹着这个临近发情期的Omega，像甘甜凛冽的山泉水从山顶蜿蜒而下、在旅途中萦绕了一缕细雪覆盖下的檀木香，让龟梨和也头晕目眩。  
谈判的气氛变得微妙，自从性别分化后再也没有体验过的情潮突然袭来，龟梨和也下意识地攥住了山下智久刚刚被他拍开的手。或许是因为长期压抑着Omega的本能，他的身体对Alpha的渴求程度连自己都感到害怕、一直在叫嚣着引诱面前的Alpha占有他的身体。光是克制自己与Alpha肢体接触的冲动就已经耗费了太多力气，会引来危险性爱的信息素在混乱中被彻底释放——很"干净"的气味，明显没有被人标记过。被情欲折磨的龟梨和也无意识地扬起漂亮的脖颈低声喘息，舌尖抵着下唇颤栗着，视线早就失去了焦点。  
山下智久不是没有见过Omega发情的样子，但令他这样兴奋的还是第一次。他剥下了龟梨和也的伪装，又在他暴露出真实面目时逼迫他展示自己的脆弱。山下家的耻辱也好、这个人在之前到底杀了多少人也没关系、不想承认他所犯下的罪孽也无所谓——一切其实只是为了接近真实的龟梨和也所必需的借口而已。山下智久在这一刻完全明白了自己的目的：他不过是想彻底把这个Omega掌握在自己的手中，标记他要挟他、哪怕让龟梨和也恨上自己，也无法继续忍受他轻浮地与其他人暧昧了。  
就算龟梨和也是他名义上的继母。

龟梨和也被粗暴地摁在会客室的沙发上，山下智久半褪下他的裤子，卡在膝弯的皮带直接被拉紧系好。他的双腿像鱼尾一样被迫并拢，搭在山下智久的右肩上。湿润柔软的后穴被进入时紧致异常，快感逼迫出的呻吟带着舒爽的惬意，龟梨和也在第一下抽插时就射了出来。精液喷溅在小腹上留下一片淫靡的痕迹，但山下智久没有给他缓冲的机会，高潮时的后穴痉挛着索求Alpha更激烈的交合，相连处溢出的爱液几乎能拉扯成丝。禁欲到过分敏感的Omega的身体在山下智久的指尖下颤抖着，从乳尖抚摸到小腹，龟梨和也的腰不自觉地绷紧挺起，甚至想要主动套弄山下智久正在肏着他的性器。生殖腔不受控制地向深入体内的Alpha张开了最后一道防线，山下智久没有错过他的邀请，结结实实地填满了那个期待着受孕的温床。  
"母亲大人……？"  
语气像是调侃，山下智久抚摸着龟梨和也的小腹，原本平坦的腹部微微隆起，可以感受到进入的深度。龟梨和也没有回应，神智似乎恢复了一点，潮红的眼角像是在忍耐着什么，却死死地咬着嘴唇瞪着他。  
"虽然父亲没能让你孕育后代，但只要你仍是山下夫人、就总会有这样一天的，只不过这个Alpha是我而已。"  
他没有给龟梨和也辱骂或是挑衅的机会，毫不留情地开拓着未经性事的深处。龟梨和也在他又一次顶进去的时候哭了。明明神情还是那副令人火大的样子，眼角的泪水却怎么也无法抹净。这个人是从来没有哭过吗，不然怎么会用这样湿润绝望的目光紧贴着他，之前无论如何也没有动摇的姿态到哪里去了？  
山下智久的吻最终落在了湿润的眼角，龟梨和也的生殖腔在成结的过程中被一点点痛苦地撑开，又很快被中出的快感掩盖。肆无忌惮的做爱夺走了龟梨和也最后一点体力，他半睁着眼望着天花板，任凭山下智久咬上他后颈的腺体注入标记、又返回来一下一下地亲吻他的嘴唇。腔内射精的刺激终于缓和，情潮中的疲惫涌来，龟梨和也几乎想就这样睡去。但在意识彻底消失之前，他听到山下智久在他耳边，像是诅咒一般的低语。

"在这里赎罪吧，我不会轻易死去的。"


End file.
